Thugs 2 Beetle Got His Gun
by Cap808
Summary: The identity of Honest Abe revealed! The thugs begin to live the high life, but can they live with each other? Read and Review please!


**THUGS - PART 2**

**'Beetle Got His Gun'**

Chapter 1 

A battered and beaten man lies alone in a makeshift hospital room. This particular room used to be one of the many personal quarters in the offices of a group of 'super villains', now simply known as 'THUGS'. Now there are heart monitors, brain scanners, oxygen tanks, and various other pieces of machinery keeping a fallen friend alive. Although the room is under climate control, the stubble on the man's head is soaked with sweat, and it also reveals several discolored lumps. Both of his eyes are blackened and his nose is broken.

"Hello? Hello? Where am I? Why is it so quiet? Why is it so dark? Hello? Okay, calm down. Calm down. First thing's first. Maybe if I open my eyes. I can't, they won't open. Help! Oh my God, I'm not even yelling. I can't use my mouth. I can't even hear. What's going on?"

Chapter 2 

Night falls over the city. At the top of the Nakayama building a tiny fire glows. Upon closer inspection, it's clear that it's a tiny hibachi for cooking. Two steaks slowly sizzle over the heated charcoal, the fat on the meat oozes with juice. Next to the hibachi is a cooler, filled with several types of bottled beer. On top of the cooler is a boom box. The haunting sounds of 'Hotel California' by the Eagles fills the air. Surrounding the boom box and cooler are several chairs. Each chair occupied by one of the thugs. Among them, the Scorpion, Tiger Shark, the Rhino, Whirlwind, Thunderball, Blacklash, Melter, and Blizzard.

The somber group drinks beer and eats pupus. The steak is being cut and eaten right off of the grill. Tiger Shark passes containers of raw, seasoned fish around the circle of men. Everyone passes except Whirlwind and Blacklash; who licks his fingers. "You guys don't know what you're missing. You sure you don't want any Scorpion?"

Scorpion nurses his beer. His arms are folded and he refuses to make eye contact with anyone. "No thanks. I'm fine."

Tiger Shark sips his beer. "Aw come on Mac. Don't be a little bitch about this. I said I was sorry."

Scorpion slams his beer to the ground and the bottle shatters. "Are you? Because you sure don't act like it!"

Tiger Shark stands defiant. "What the F$ do you want from me, a handwritten apology?"

It's the last straw, and it breaks Scorpion's back. He lunges at Tiger Shark and knocks him down. He wraps his hand around Tiger Shark's throat and prepares to hit him. Tiger Shark lies there motionless.

"Aren't you going to defend yourself you coward?" Scorpion snarls.

"No. I already apologized. Besides, he had it coming."

"Without his armor, he was a normal man. He was defenseless!"

"I don't give a shit! He messed with me and got what he had coming! Now either do something about it, or get off of me so I can finish my beer."

Scorpion grinds his teeth in frustration. His fist drives forward and Tiger Shark's nose crumbles. Then he stands awaiting Tiger Shark's retaliation. Tiger Shark gags and then spits out the blood that he swallowed. Scorpion raises his fist. "Come on Shark! Defend yourself!"

Tiger Shark staggers to his feet. He tears his shirt off to wipe at the blood. Rhino stands and does his best to restrain Scorpion.

"No. Let him go! Listen Mac, I'm sorry. I do regret what I did. This set up is the best thing I've ever had going for me. I don't want to blow it. I'm not going to fight you."

Scorpion clenches his fists in frustration. He screams out in frustration and throws a beer can what seems like a mile. He storms past Tiger Shark, "Get that snout looked at. The rest of you, 9am tomorrow in the main conference room!"

Tiger Shark puts his thumb against his left nostril and blows clotted blood out of his right one. Thunderball approaches him. "Let me set that for you Shark." Thunderball then puts his hands against Tiger Shark's nose and proceeds to twist. Tiger Shark grunts.

Thunderball wipes his hands on Tiger Shark's discarded shirt. "Well, I guess that's that."

"What, my nose?"

"Not just your nose. When you first threw Abe Jenkins into the table, Scorpion didn't really get the chance to react to you. His first reaction was to Jenkins' welfare. Tonight he was able to soak in exactly what had happened, and now that the two of you went at it I'm hoping that the hatchet is buried."

"Shit, I hope so. Yo Rhino, I'll take another one."

Rhino tosses Tiger Shark another beer as Tiger Shark takes back his seat.

**Chapter 3**

Back in the hospital room of Abe Jenkins, the heart monitor slowly beeps. It's steady rhythm resembling Chinese water torture for those who have to bear it.

"I remember the Beetle. I remember Mach-1 and Mach-2, and most recently, Honest Abe. When will I ever settle for being just Abe Jenkins? Look what the pretending has gotten me. I'm lying here broken. Tiger Shark attacked me and then threw me through the table. Everyone else just watched him do it. What the hell was I thinking going in there without some way to defend myself? I guess it's my fault. It's always my fault. I turn myself in to the authorities to try and make things right. Why didn't I just go on with my life? Because I'm a moron. First I trust Zemo and Techno. Then I trust Hawkeye. What did that get me? Nothing. I'm still considered a joke. The only person treating me like an equal is Scorpion".

Chapter 4 

The next morning, all of the thugs sit in the conference room. They all read through a report. Scorpion drops his set of papers, "You mean to tell me that the Tinkerer died, but his daughter is continuing the family business? As far as I'm concerned, he was the first and last name when it came to developing weaponry."

Blacklash nods. "From what I've been told, she's just as good as her old man. She works a little slower, but there haven't been any complaints about her quality. In fact, I've got four lashes for myself on back order just on word of mouth."

Melter takes notes. "How did the old man die anyway?"

"The way he'd want I think. One of his new guns blew up in his face. Not much left of him but dust."

Whirlwind shakes his head. "The poor bastard."

Scorpion flips the file to Tiger Shark. "Okay, why don't you and Thunder pay her a visit? You guys can fill her in on some of our details, and see what kind of deal she wants to cut. If our schedule up on the board is correct, then there's nothing going on tonight. Since nobody requested the evening off you guys can fill us in then. You guys cool with that?"

Thunderball replies, "Yeah, I'm cool."

Tiger Shark just nods.

The meeting is adjourned and Rhino slowly makes his way towards the front desk reception area. Their secretary sits at her desk working on some filing. He nervously smiles at her until she takes notice. "Oh. Hello Mr. Um…"

Rhino chuckles, "Please. Just Alex is fine. Ms. Hawkins, right?"

Ms. Hawkins blushes. "Okay Alex. Please, call me Sadie."

Rhino is stunned, "Sadie Hawkins?"

Sadie laughs, "Yeah, a cruel joke played by my parents. I guess they never realized that the novelty would run out after a few years."

Rhino and Sadie share a laugh.

Melter and Blizzard happen by, nudging and winking as they pass. "Hey Blizzard, look at the monster trying to make time with our librarian."

They laugh again, not caring that Rhino and Sadie can hear them. Rhino puts his head down and walks away. Sadie raises her hand to stop him, but Rhino's strides have already taken him down the hall.

Melter and Blizzard then pass Thunderball and Tiger Shark, who are on their way out to see the new Tinkerer. Thunderball asks, "What the hell is so funny?"

Melter puts his hands on Tiger Shark's shoulder. "That big ox Rhino was trying to hit on our secretary. You should've seen it, the funniest shit I've ever seen."

Tiger Shark had noticed Rhino hanging his head, so when he passed Melter he enacted his own sense of vengeance and casually shoves Melter through the hallway's drywall, and leaves him there.

Chapter 5 

Thunderball and Tiger Shark walk through a deserted back alley. With their buff physiques and custom suits, they stick out like sore thumbs. They stop at a beat-up door marked - 'Deliveries Only'. Thunderball gets ready to knock, but Tiger Shark stops him.

"What's up?"

"Are you sure you know the correct knock?"

"Blacklash said it was ten knocks."

"Yeah, but is there any special pattern to the knocks?"

"Say what?"

"Is it 1,2,3,4,5 pause 1,2,3,4,5?"

"It's ten."

"Yeah, but you know these techno people, it might actually be something more complex like 1,2,3,4 pause, 1,2,3,4 pause, 1,2."

"Damn it Shark, you're killing me." In one fluid motion, Thunderball gives Tiger Shark the bird and then raps quick ten knocks on the door. They stand there and nothing happens.

"I told you. These people are very picky about their secret handshakes and door knocks."

"Ha-ha. Very funny, you know for a guy who won't be able to breathe through his nose for the next couple of days, you sure talk a lot of shit."

"Not as funny as a guy who used to wear Green and Yellow tights."

"Get off my tights motherfuaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.."

A trap door opens and the burly duo scream as they slide down the trap chute. Tiger Shark shows his agility by landing on his feet. Thunderball isn't as lucky, and he falls in a very ugly manner. Tiger Shark surveys his surroundings as Thunderball curses while dusting himself off.

A tiny, pale woman comes forward. Her hair is matted, and she offends Tiger Shark's heightened sense of smell with her sweat. Her face, arms and apron are smeared with grease and oil, and she's holding a very large gun.

Thunderball addresses her. "Are you the Tinkerer?"

"Yeah, that's me. You're Tiger Shark and Thunder Bomb right?"

"He's Tiger Shark, and I'm Thunder-BALL."

"Oh that's right. You swing one of those things just like the Absorbing Man. We should discuss something a little more compact. Any hoots, Tinkerer was my old man - you can call me Tink." She gives Tiger Shark a once over. "**You** can just call me."

Tiger Shark is repulsed.

"Okay boys. Let's talk business."

Chapter 6 

Abe Jenkins lies on his bed - his body just another piece of furniture in the room.

"Scorpion busts me out and in turn I give him a formula I had been working on. Introducing a gene that constantly monitors the chemical balance in the brain and helping the body to produce whatever is needed to maintain that balance. It cured him of his insanity, and we still had enough of it to go around. That's when the idea of a tight knit, definitive group hit us. Damn it, why can't I catch a break? This set up with Scorpion, it's going to work, and I want to reap the rewards. I don't want to die. I want to live. I want to feel the sun on my skin again. I want to hear the sounds of traffic during rush hour. I can't even remember what fresh bread smells like. I want all of those things again. What if I come out of this coma and I can't walk anymore? What if I'm a vegetable? That isn't living, is it? Of course it is. I'll be able to see, hear and smell. I just won't be able to get around. Shit. What did I get myself into? Now I'll never get my piece of the pie. I didn't even want the headache of being the boss. I just wanted to belong to something again. Come to think of it. I just want to live."

Chapter 7 

That night the group convenes once again. As usual, they're all dressed in suits while Scorpion leads the discussion. "Okay, let's hear from Whirlwind first."

Whirlwind folds his hands behind his head and puts his feet on the table. "I found the trinket we've been looking for. Apparently it's in Latveria. Castle Doom to be precise."

A hush comes over the group. Whirlwind looks around, "It's very doable. No one's heard from Doom in a while, so who knows where he is. Besides, with this group we've got now we may be able to just **take** it from him."

Scorpion nods. "See what else you can get concrete, and then we'll formulate a game plan for it."

Whirlwind grins, "Will do."

Rhino slaps Whirlwind's feet off the table. "Get your dirty shoes off of there. I'm tired of always cleaning your scuff-marks. Have some pride."

"Okay, okay. Geez."

Scorpion looks through his paperwork. "Okay, Melter. You and Blizzard have something?"

Melter and Blizzard look at each other, neither wanting to be the bearer of the news. This annoys Blacklash, "Come on girls. Spit it out."

Melter gulps. "Well, we found out that the Green Goblin has gotten word of our new establishment, and he's actually starting a new Sinister Six. He's already signed Electro, Vulture and Doc Ock."

Blizzard chimes in. "Word has it that he's looking at getting a couple of guys that we let go. Smart money also says Hydro Man is one of the options. You know, if we're going to keep tailing these guys to keep tabs on them, we might need a little help."

Rhino raises his hand. "If no one minds, then I'll go with Melter and Blizzard."

Melter and Blizzard seem to light up knowing that they'll have their heaviest hitter along from now on.

Scorpion shrugs. "Anyone see why not?"

No one answers.

"Okay Rhino, you're with them from here on."

Melter pats Rhino on the back. "All right, big guy!"

Scorpion motions to Tiger Shark and Thunderball. "Okay, what have the two of you got regarding the Tinkerer?"

Thunderball looks at Tiger Shark, who gives him the floor. "By all means."

Thunderball clears his throat and addresses the group. "Well, the reports were true. It is the original Tinkerer's daughter. She prefers to be called 'Tink'. As a sign of good faith, we will receive all or our orders from her at a 30 discount."

Scorpion is ecstatic. "Damn. Good job guys. I'll be sure to have Ms. Hawkins send her a bouquet, and some good wine."

Thunderball nods almost absently. "There's more. Tiger Shark mentioned the little problem we have with the Beetle. She's says she can help him."

Scorpion is hesitant, but asks anyway. "How is she so sure, and what does she want in return?"

Thunderball quickly glances at Tiger Shark, who turns away. "Well, she says she can help him physically, and she knows someone that may be able to help him out of his coma afterwards. There's no charge, all she wants is for Tiger Shark to come over for raw fish."

Blacklash belly laughs, "Ha! So Tink has a crush on Tiger Shark? Go for it Shark, all you've got to do is throw down some raw fish."

Thunderball corrects him, "No. She said **she** would be having raw fish."

The group simultaneously turns to Tiger Shark. Scorpion is quick to follow up. "So what's it going to be Shark?"

Tiger Shark shrugs. "I told you guys I was sorry for what I did to Jenkins. If she can help him then I'll do it."

Scorpion ponders the situation. "Okay. Then it's settled. Patch her in for a conference call later. We need to know exactly what she has planned for Abe."

Blacklash pats Tiger Shark on the back almost sympathetically. "Dude..."

Scorpion looks around the table. "Okay, anything else?"

No one moves, so Scorpion continues. "That's that then. Keep your phones handy, we'll see if we can get a conference call going with Tink sometime this afternoon. Thanks again for your time."

As everyone stands to leave, Blacklash slowly makes his way to Scorpion. "Hey Scorpion, you got a minute?"

Scorpion stops. "Sure, what's up?"

"I just wanted to clear something with you. I've taken over some of the bigger gambling houses in the city. Some goons I used to push around pretty much put it into my hands, and I just want to make sure that's cool with you."

Scorpion pauses to consider the request. "Are you sure you can handle that on top of everything else?"

"I'm positive. It's mostly my name attached to it. I just sit back and take the returns."

"You're going to make sure that the Thugs stay your first priority?"

"Of course. Besides, Whirlwind and Blizzard are setting up a kidnap and ransom. So I figured it was okay to pursue other opportunities."

"We're all getting a piece of the action on that ransom bit. Tell you what, you keep the house, then bring the receipts and the money here. Even split for everyone."

"Huh? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because we're a team now. As a bonus, you get to keep your street cred. Cool?"

Blacklash mulls the offer. "Yeah, cool."

"All right, then give me a grand on the Buccaneers this weekend. I'll give the points."

"Done. That's a sucker's bet. I might just eat that one myself."

"Just make sure to pay me when I win. Twenties will be just fine."

The two share a laugh, and realize that everyone else has left the office. They shake hands and go their separate ways.

Chapter 8 

Abe Jenkins is now delusional. In his own little dream world, he sits at his workbench, seemingly hard at work with an important project.

"This is what I was born to do. If all I have is my brain, then this is where I'll do my work. I was born to create. It never really mattered what. I could fix anything. If I didn't make it myself, then I could make it better. Too bad there's nothing I can do about myself."

In his dream, Abe puts his tools down, and begins to sob. He slowly begins to compose himself.

"No! I'm not going to give up! I'll sit here and make some revisions to my Mach-1 and Beetle armors, and I'll come up with something that outclasses both of those models! I don't care if I can't walk. The suit will make me whole again, no matter what my condition is! I will snap out of this, and I will be the Beetle again!"

Being that he is in his own dream world, Abe Jenkins is startled by applause from behind him. He turns to see a former acquaintance of his, Moonstone also known as Meteorite. At this particular moment she's is in her Moonstone outfit. "Quite the drama queen, aren't we Abe?"

_"Moonstone?"_

"I've been called that."

_"Why would I be fantasizing about you?"_

"You're a red-blooded American man. Why wouldn't you?"

_"This can't be. Why not Melissa?"_

"Stop right there, you big drip. I'd hate for you to crush my confidence anymore. You're not dreaming. I'm really here. I'm supposed to bring you out of your coma."

_"How did you know?"_

"Tiger Shark, Scorpion and the rest of your gang asked a friend of mine for help."

"That's impossible, you can't bring people out of comas. You don't have that kind of power. You're just a figment of my twisted imagination. Look at you, you're in your old Moonstone costume."

"Ouch. You calling the sight of me twisted? Look, my body went through some changes. I'm still as strong as an ox, I'm still pretty damn near invulnerable, I can still become intangible, but now I seem to have some low level telekenisis as well."

_"What? This doesn't make sense. How can I be talking to you?"_

"This could take forever. Humor me. Put on that new Beetle suit you've been working on, and follow me. It can't hurt, can it?"

_"No. I don't see the harm in it; all I have right now is time."_

Abe slowly armors up. His suit is sleek and the facemask has only one feature. An eye slit going horizontally across. The gray motif matches the rest of the group's color scheme. Two sharp wings detach in back and Abe begins towards Moonstone.

Moonstone admires the new armor and whistles. "Wow. That's pretty sharp. Other than it being gray of course. Hurry now, we don't want anyone worrying about us any longer."

Abe Jenkins sits up in his hospital bed and gasps. He struggles to take in a huge breath. He begins to hyperventilate. He can feel the sweat on his skin. A bright light shines into his eyes. "Mr. Jenkins, can you hear me?"

Abe pulls away from the light and looks around. Although somewhat nauseous, he sees Scorpion, Tiger Shark, Thunderball and Whirlwind. Then he notices Moonstone, just like she said. There is also a skinny, pale woman holding the light in his face. "Am I alive?" he asks.

Scorpion is ecstatic. "You bet your ass you are!"

"How?"

"Well, it's a long story, but Tiger Shark talked to our new friend Tink here. She in turn called Moonstone and through a little negotiation, they agreed to help us bring you back."

Tink winks at Tiger Shark. Tiger Shark pretends to not notice. Moonstone walks over to Abe. "I told you Abe."

"But you were with Zemo."

"I changed my mind. It's a woman's prerogative you know."

"So you can pull people out of comas now?"

"It's not that simple. A lot of it had to do with the fact that your brain was so active. Thunderball surmised that with so many synapses firing, your brain was fine. Your consciousness just seemed to have drifted away. Tink thought I could help."

Just then, searing pain shoots through Abe's arms and he lifts them. As he raises his arms, he notices the bandages all over his body. The bloodstains are everywhere.

"What happened to me?"

Tink steps forward. "Well, this would be my doing. Sharky over here wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be as susceptible to physical attacks while you weren't in your armor. So using the technology that you provided to remove the Rhino's hide, which was ingenious by the way, we were able to lace some of those molecules to your DNA."

"Which means?"

"Which means that your hide is pretty darn tough now. It'll take quite the arsenal to take you down. Should prove pretty handy in developing a lighter armor now. You don't have to worry too much about being hurt if the armor is cracked. But I have to warn you, your nerve endings are still wired, so you'll probably still feel pain."

"I don't know what to say."

But before Abe can think of the words, Rhino bursts through the doors carrying Melter, with Blizzard limping in behind him.

Rhino screams, "Mac! We've got trouble. The Goblin killed Melter!"

END OF STORY ARC TWO 


End file.
